Brotherly Devotion
by NinjaSquirrel1912
Summary: It was an ordinary day in Never-land, but it would not be for very long. Not when that day will include an adventure as big as the one peter is about to go on of course. Beacause family is a very big adventure.
1. An Ordinary day, Right?

**Disclaimer: I own only Sarah and Sammie**

**AN: Hi, this is my first story on here so bare with me here. Enjoy!**

It was an ordinary day in Neverland,

and Peter was bored VERY bored. He had been bored ever since the lost boys left with Wendy, John, and Michael (Not that he would ever tell Tink that!), and today was no exception. He had gone to visit Tiger Lilly and the Indians yesterday, the mermaids the day before that, and even Tink was off with her friends! Gosh, he'd even be happy if Hook did something today, He was _that_ desperate!

"Maybe I'll take a walk to take my mind off how bored I am."Peter said to no one in particular "Yeah! Who knows I might even find hidden treasure along the way!"

So it was a few hours later, having found no treasure, that he heard something 'it_ must be Hook!'_ Peter thought, so he pulled out his dagger and ran towards the sounds.

But when he got there Peter did not find Hook or ant of his men. Instead he found two children '_well more like a child and a teenager' _thought Peter. They were unconscious so Peter thought it might be best to take them back to his hideout, so he did. While walking (the girl was too heavy for him to carry,(not that he would admit that out loud)whilst flying) Peter could not help but look at them closely. The girl who looked about sixteen or seventeen had long, flowing, auburn hair that looked like it went down to her back, Her skin was pale or well, that might have been make-up, but nonetheless it was pretty, but still not as pretty as Wendy was, she also had a light sprinkle of freckled on her upper cheeks.

The boy was a lot younger maybe five or six, maybe, he had dark hair, and Peter could not tell what color it was in the light. He had a lot more freckles than the girl did and he looked like he smiled a lot. Peter could already tell that he would like this boy a lot.

He was thrown out of his musings as they arrived at the hideou-his hideout he mentally corrected himself the boys left to grow up it was all his now. Peter laid them both on hammocks and then thought that they might want some food when they woke up, so he got out what was left from last night's dinner and set it on the table. He realized that he did not have enough berries for everyone so he got ready to go and get some. Then the girl woke, sat up and looked around her blue eyes locked on his brown ones. Her eyes had fear and confusion in them. Peter did not know what to do so he simply said "I'll be right back." And he rushed out the door.

####^_^####

Sarah's P.O.V

The first thing I felt was a major headache, so I sat up to go get medicine from the cupboard to ease the pain but when I opened my eyes I was most decidedly _not_ in my room. I looked around and took in my surroundings the first thing I thought after taking a look around was that I must be dreaming! The second thing I thought was – oh my goodness there is someone else in here!

It was a boy thirteen maybe fourteen years old, he had red hair, brown eyes and almost elf-like ears, and he is looking at me! I looked back at the uncomfortable looking boy until he finally said "I'll be right back."

'_Okay'_ I thought. Then I noticed warmth beside me for the first time I looked over to see my little brother Sammie lying next to me '_Oh, thank goodness!' _ Sammie has always reminded me of-

"Sarah?" asked Sammie

I looked down.

"Yes Sammie?"

"Where are we?" he asked after looking around "and how did we get here?"

"I don't know, but I'll get us out of here, don't worry." I assured him.

"Oh, I'm not worried." He said. '_I am' _I thought. "But I think I know how we got here."

"You do?"I asked curiosity successfully piqued.

"Yes, last night I saw a falling star and wished I could meet the brother you _never_ talk about!" He finished playfully.

I was shocked. He couldn't know about him, could he?

When he saw my face he added "Sarah you don't think it worked did it?"

'_No'_ I thought to myself '_our older brother ran away years ago, and probably isn't alive anymore!' _But of course I couldn't say that out loud so instead I said calmly "I don't know maybe." In reality I had given up hope a long time ago that my older brother would ever come. Gosh, Sammie wasn't even supposed to know about him- "Wait how _do_ you know about him Sammie?"

"I saw old baby pictures of a boy and they were too old to be me so…"he waited

"'so' what?"I questioned.

"So I guessed, and it turned out I was right! Ha ha ha!"

"Oh, stop being so silly, Sammie."

"Sarah, I've only ever seen him in old baby pictures, and I want to know what he was like. Could you tell me, Sarah?" he asked me. All the while he was looking at me with those puppy dog brown eyes. I have never been able to resist those eyes. I caved, "Okay, why not?"I said. "Well, he had brown eyes that always seemed to twinkle even in the dark just like yours, Auburn hair like mine and Mum's ,and he had a smile that always made you think he knew something you didn't." I smiled remembering all the trouble that smile got us into because whenever he smiled it usually meant mischief would follow soon after.

Sammie interrupted my thoughts by asking "And his name? What was his name?"

I smiled for the first time since he ran away I wasn't reluctant to answer. So I did.

"Peter"

**AN: well how was that for a first try? Anyway I'll have the next chapter up within the week.**

**Review!?**


	2. Pirates!

Peter's P.O.V.

Finding the berries was easy enough. I have had berry bushes only a five minute walk from my hideout for a while. No, the thing that took me so long was sorting out my mangled thoughts.  
That girl had looked so _familiar_ but I could not remember where I had seen her before.

So that is why I am sitting here on a rock an hour after I left the girl, eating berries and thinking.  
"I just don't get it." I said, speaking what I was thinking.  
I was about to pop another berry in my mouth when I heard something. I did not know what it was, so I set down the berry and listened intently.

"Peter, Peter!" It was a girl's voice. But it was not the voice of the girl I left earlier; it was the voice of someone much younger_. 'But how would a little girl know my name?' _I thought.  
I set down the berries in my lap on the rock next to me, deciding to follow the sound.

I got off the rock and waited, listening for the girl again, and sure enough I heard her again just a few seconds later.

"Peter, Peter!"

I headed to my right, towards the girl- or at least the voice of the girl. Then suddenly as I was walking my surrounding began to change until I was in a room much like the room I found Wendy in. I turned slightly to see a little girl- likely the one who's voice I heard- and someone else, a boy.  
"Peter, Peter! Play me a song?" Said the girl. The boy with her laughed and pulled out a flute.

"Alright Sarah, but just one, or mum will have my hide for keeping you up so late." The boy said, _in my voice! _ He turned while he was playing and I saw his face, or should I say _my _face. This- this boy is me!  
When h- _I _was done with the song, the girl spoke up again. "Peter, Promise me something?"

"Yes of course, anything" He replied instantly.

"Promise me you will not forget me? Ever?"

He smiled "I will. Good night Sarah."

"Goodnight Peter."

Then the room started fading until it was just me and, well _me_. He turned to look at me. "You broke that promise Peter, she is your sister and you broke your promise." The other me stated, then everything faded to black.

####^_^####

Sarah's P.O.V.

Once Sammie saw the food on the table I just barely managed to get him to wash his hands in the stream before he ate.

"I still don't see the point of washing my hands Sarah! I mean once I start eating they just get dirty all over again!" Sammie complained.

"Sammie, stop complaining and eat." He nodded and started to eat. I looked at the third place and thought of the boy, he still had not come back. And he reminded me oh so much of Peter, but that is not possible Peter is dead and even if he was not he would not still be fourteen. I was jostled out of my musings by Sammie scooting his chair back and announcing he was done.  
"Well why don't you go outside then?" He shot out of his chair and through the door in an instant.

"Just don't go too far!" I yelled after him, chuckling.

####^_^####

Sammie's P.O.V.

Finally! I got to explore this amazing place! I think I recalled Sarah saying something about not going to far. I didn't… I think. Alright I admit it, I was lost.  
About ten minutes after realizing I was lost I stumbled upon a giant rock, and sat on it. So that is where I still was, trying to figure out a way back to Sarah.

Just as I was concluding that I was hopelessly lost I heard a sound. It sounded like a low moan. I ran towards the sound and found a boy semi-conscious on the ground. I leaned over him and started to shake him a bit in order to get him to wake up.  
He sat up extremely quickly, making me topple over in surprise, and shouted, "Sarah!" I filed the fact that he just shouted my sister's name in the 'to ask him later' file.

I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Are you ok?" I asked. But before he could answer I heard an audible "Snap!" Behind me, and whipped around.  
"_Hook."_ The boy muttered.

"Yes Hook." Said a man stepping out of the shadows. I briefly wondered why he was called Hook but then he held up his right hand, but instead of a hand he had a big giant hook. _'well I guess that answers my question.' _I thought.  
"How lovely it is to see you again Peter." The man said to the boy, whose name must be Peter.

The bo- Peter stood up and pushed me behind him while drawing a dagger. "What do you want codfish?" his voice so low it almost qualified as a growl.

"What do I _want? _Hmmm. " He pretended to think, running his hook through his beard. "I want him." He pointed at me.

"M-me?" I asked.

"Him?" Asked Peter.

"Yes you. Now give him to me peacefully Peter or I am afraid I will just have to force you to give him to me." Hook threatened.

"No."

"I was hoping you would say that." Hook smirked. "Men," He said to someone behind him. "Get the kid." And he stepped back as a lot of pirates came as us from all sides.

"Stay behind me and keep your head down!" Peter shouted. I nodded and decided that telling him that me staying behind him would be useless. We were surrounded.  
Peter engaged with the first pirate that came at us. He beat him easily and moved on to the next one, with me behind him trying to dodge dirty hands grabbing at me.  
Just then Peter flew up out of the pirates reach apparently forgetting about me for a moment.

"PETER!" I screamed. He looked down, and the last thing I saw before a club hit my head, knocking me out, was his face, he looked like he had just made the worst mistake he possibly could have. And he was scared.

**A/N: SOOOO Super sorry for not updating. I am not going to give any excuses at all.  
but I would like to thank dream lighting for reviewing, it helped me get mu but off the site reading and started typing this up!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Sammie and Sarah. And the plot.**


End file.
